


Bell the Buneary

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Pokemon GO, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: This is just an idea that I wanted to get out of my head to explore a bit. I do work and most likely won't be able to continue the fiction. I hope you enjoy what I could put into it. Wanted to do a Pokemon Go/Pokemon crossover with Danmachi.





	1. Krabby

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi.**

* * *

**On the Second Floor of the Dungeon near a Spring**

Bell's ruby eyes looked through the dungeon's second level as he pulled on his dagger. Whipping it around he dove at the small creek that was near him. Beside the creek was a Krabby that growled at the boy.

On the back of Bell's waist was a large black zipper pouch. A single great ball was on the back of his belt above the large black pouch. The ball was attached to the back end of his dagger sheath.

Taking his dagger to the pokemon Bell engaged with the dangerous pokemon. The Krabby let a flurry of bubbles escape it's foaming mouth. The bubbles popped with the dagger slash. The Krabby's pincers caught the dagger blade in a Vice Grip. With a clamp down the dagger chipped and the boy kicked it's head.

Bonked into sand the Krabby gurgled as Bell pull the dagger out of the pincer. Stabbing down on the Krabby the pokemon had a crack appear in its exoskeleton. Bell moved back as he unzipped the black pouch and pulled out a Safari ball. A special pokeball that had a green and yellow top and silver bottom. The Safari ball was given to Trainers like Bell who went into the Dungeon to capture pokemon.

With a hurl Bell threw the Safari ball as he gritted his teeth, "Come on, I just need to capture one water pokemon to get enough vals for two days."

The Safari ball slammed on top of the Krabby as it opened letting out a sound. The spell it unleashed showed a seal under the Krabby with kanji making up the circle. The kanji for Water appeared under the Krabby in the middle of the circle.

The ball let out red lightning that wrapped around the pokemon. The Krabby turned into red light being consumed inside the Safari ball. Closing te ball landed and wiggled with a red glow on the button. A hum and wiggle the ball finally dinged as it rested. Sighing Bell walked up and grabbed the ball and shrunk it down. Pulling open a drawstring bag on his front waist as he dropped it inside.

Examining his dagger Bell said looking at the chip, "Great, soon I won't be able to catch up to her."

Bell could still see it in his mind, the Bouffalant that attacked him only a week ago. And that's when he met the fierce yet stotic knight with golden locks of hair. Aiz Wallenstein of the Loki Gym belonging to Team Valor.

Bell was the only trainer of the Hestia Familia and belonged to Team Instinct. The boy sighed until he heard a person shout at him with a sneer, "Hey, you need to hand over that Krabby and any other pokemon you caught. You're in Mystic territory."

Bell turned around to see three of men standing at top of a hill. They were Soma Familia: Zanis, Ged and Canoe. They stood with a small girl who was currently placing Safari balls on knocked out pokemon. She had a bruise on her cheek that made Bell boil in anger.

Reaching for his left forearm where his jade vambrace was located he pulled out a black knife. The short knife had a purple glow about it as kanji glowed and an aura of purple energy leaked from the right hand that held the knife. The left hand put away the dagger as the three men tensed as Bell's boiling ferocity.

Grabbing the Great ball Bell said throwing it high into the air, "I challenge you to a Duel! Go CaterpieCamm!"

From the Great Ball came down red lightning that crashed the grass and moist soil on the Dungeon's second level. The red light formed into a well raised Caterpie that had to be in the upper twenties in level. It wore a black collar with an everstone attached and released a stinky scent from it's red antenna.

Laughing Ged said as he pulled off his own Pokeball and gave it a toss, "We'll bet you whatever you want, but because you ain't gonna win we'll just take you out now. Ha! A caterpie, I thought it was gonna be something dangerous. Get 'im Lash."

The brown haired girl known as Lilly looked at the battle that was ensuing. This was nothing new, Soma Familia used the Team Mystic territory in the Dungeon to justify turning in other teams pokemon for vals. And were allowed to get away with stealing personal pokemon from trainers of other teams because of the Mystic council. That was the problem with Trainers Lilly supposed, so focused on their team's success at catching the legendary Arceus that they stole from other teams to get enough resources to capture Arceus. Behaving in a vile manner to get ultimate power. And that costed her the enslavement she was currently in.

Long ago she too tried to fend from the Mystic members of her own Familia as a Valor team member. And when she lost, they asked for her to be enslaved to them. To never to be free to do anything she wanted.

From the pokeball appeared a Sparrow named Lash. Zanis laughed as he tossed his great ball and summoned a Escavalier, "Sic 'im Stabby."

Canoe tossed his own Pokeball as he sneered at Bell, "You really thought you could win against us?! Get 'im Scout."

A Sentret appeared beside the Escavalier and the two ground bound pokemon were under the flying bird pokemon Sparrow. Bell said as he stepped forward with his Hestia Knife, "Do you look down on me and CaterpieCamm so much that you aren't even going to fight beside your own Pokemon?"

Laughing Canoe said as he threw his right hand out, "Like we'd waste time or energy to fight when they can just do it for us. Quick Attack Scout!"

Bell looked at the three as he said growling, "CaterpieCamm, stringer maneuver."

Nodding CaterpieCamm rolled into a wheel as it shot a string shot at Bell's left hand. Bell pulled as he spun his pokemon around like a meteor and rope. Shouting Bell said throwing CaterpieCamm at the Sparrow, "You will fall!"

The bird was struck by the powerful blow as Bell slashed the Seret that charged at him. The Hestia Knife drew blood from the rodent pokemon that screamed crashing into the creek after being thrown off the knife.

Stabby the Escavalier went in as Zanis said shocked, "Stabby Twineedle!"

Using its two lance like neeldes the steel bug pokemon launched at Bell and CaterpieCamm. Throwing up CaterpieCamm Bell said cutting the stringshot, "CaterpieCamm, Bug Bite!"

Swinging down his Hestia Knife Bell blocked the Escavalier's twineedle attack and leaped back. The steel bug pokemon was soon hit by CaterpieCamm's powerful Bug Bite. The pounding it took knocked it out as Bell charged past the three dispensed pokemon.

Gasping Zanis said as the knife was about to stab him, "Stop! We surrender!"

Opening his eyes Zanis saw that the knife was just about to touch his nose had he not screamed he'd be missing a nose. Bell looked at them as he put his knife in his vambrace, "You are handing the girl over to me and leaving here while I am letting you keep your pokemon. Thieves."

Gulping Zanis and the Soma Familia returned their pokemon and ran away. Lilly looked at the ground as she said to Bell, "What does master want Lilly to do?"

Smiling Bell pulled his drawstring bag off his waist as CaterpieCamm crawled up. He said to her placing the bag in her hand, "Exchange these at the Guild and use that money to set up your new free life."

Shock came to Lilly's eyes as she looked up at him and asked as a tear came to her eye, "Mister, what is your name?"

Bell put his hand behind his head as he laughed saying to her, "Uh, my name is Bell Cranel, trainer of the Hestia Familia and member of Team Instinct."

Looking directly at him Lilly stepped up and said to him with a light blush, "Lilly requests to join your Familia."

Smiling Bell said to her as he returned CaterpieCamm to its' Great ball, "Alright, I'll see to it.".


	2. Slugma

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi.**

* * *

**On the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon**

Bell held his Hestia Knife in his hand and stood behind CaterpieCamm. Bell swung his knife as he leaped forward at a Slumga. The flaming slug bobbed dodging the attack. The dungeon growled hungry for trainer flesh, 'Overheat.' echoed through the third level. The Slugma had a sheen to it as white and red light shined off it's body as sparks erupted. Pulling it's head back the Slugma let out a spew of silver and red fire in a focused blaze like a hose.

Bell felt the heat slam down on him as he ducked under the Overheat. CaterpieCamm rolled out of the way as Bell shouted at Lilly who was away from the battle, "Lilly get back!"

Lilly dressed in her usual clothes and pack leaped high in the air dodging the Overheat. Landing on her bag Lilly shouted at Bell, "Lilly's idea of dungeon grinding Mr. Bell is not being scorched!"

Bell thrust up his knife stabbing into the slug. The red lava slug screamed cutting off it's Overheat. The dungeon growled trying to rescue its' monster. Unfortunately, Bell tapped it with a Safari ball capturing it. And with that the Dungeon lost another pokemon.

CaterpieCamm cried cheerfully, "Piiieee!"

Bell shrank the ball as he placed it in his belt pouch. Walking over to Lilly he extended his hand to her, helping her to her feet. From around the corner hopped out a red eyed Buneary with white ears. Sure the rest of its body was brown and sandy coloring, with it's arms and legs as well as it's face. But, the ears were a solid white like expensive china and the eyes like a pair of fresh cut rubies.

Looking at the Buneary Lilly said curious, "Mr. Bell?"

Bell looked as did the Buneary as Lilly confirmed her own curiosity, "Yup, that's Mr. Bell alright."

Bell guffawed at Lilly's comparison of a pokemon to him. Sure it was a shiny pokemon, but it's white ears and red eyes didn't look anything like him. Did it?

Bell then said to CaterpieCamm, "Alright, let's catch-"

Lilly threw up her hand as she said to him, "No, Mr. Bell. Lilly will catch this pokemon."

Bell nodded as he pulled out a Safari Ball, "Alright, I'll give this to you then."

Lilly accepted the Safari Ball and pulled out her Little Ballista. Pulling back the bowstring she loaded an arrow and said looking at the Mr. Bell Buneary duplicate, "You are mine."

The dungeon roared as it's pokemon was threatened by a new up and coming trainer. Lilly fired the arrow at the Buneary as the Dungeon roared in parental care as if trying to protect its child urging the normal pokemon to defend itself, 'Frustration'.

A red energy illuminated from the Buneary as it strived to attack Lilly. The arrow crashed against the red aura as it snapped, but the force of the collision sent the Buneary back into the dungeon wall. Sliding down the pokemon lulled as Lilly threw her Safari Ball. The kanji under it appeared and captured the pokemon in a red lightning.

Picking up the ball Lilly said with a smile waving the ball at Bell, "Lilly has her own Pokemon!"

Bell smiled at her as he heard the dungeon rumble. He then said to her with a wave of his arm, "Alright, let's get out of here Lilly."

Lilly picked up several of the safari balls along the way. Bell snatched up what he could too, having focused on catching the Slugma. The pair got to the light of the Babel tower as they gasped fleeing the dungeon along with the trainers arrived at central park. Panting the trainers had mostly made it out unscathed.

Bell and Lilly arrived at the Guild Building where Eina was sitting behind an exchange window. With a smile Eina said taking the shrunken safari balls and giving vals to Bell, "So, you caught a fire pokemon today? Real lucky."

Bell nodded as he said holding his Hestia Knife, "Yup, just five thousand more fire pokemon and I'll have helped pay off this awesome knife."

Lilly looked at Eina as she said holding her Buneary, "Ms. Eina can you please transfer this to a Pokeball?"

Taking the ball Eina placed the Buneary capsule on a magic seal. Shaking her head Eina said with a smile, "Not a problem. Would you like to nickname it?"

Bell placed 12 vals in the teller cup. The coins slid down into the cup and slipped past a metal door. To end up on the other side of the teller window.

Thinking with her index finger on her chin she said with a smile, "Bellneary!"

Eina giggled as Bell hit the floor in shock. Lilly whipped around with her coat whipping as she had her arms behind her back. She said in a flirtatious manner, "Mr. Bell doesn't mind."


	3. Sandygast

**Disclaimer, I do not own Danmachi or Pokemon**

* * *

Bell gulped uneasily as he looked at the mirror. The costume store was out of any of the good costumes. All they had left for him was a hair band that sported white bunny ears. He wore his bunny ears and looked embarrassed as his appearance. He put his Hestia Knife in his back waist sheath. Looking at the back pack he saw that there were several safari balls.

Bell walked out the clothing changing room he saw Aiz waiting for him. She wore a pink dress with a tiara. Her sword was on her belt and a pink purse with safari balls was on her person. Her back bored a pair of false wings on her back.

Bell looked at her and said looking down with a blush, "Aiz, you look good."

Aiz smiled faintly as she replied to him, "Thank you."

Lilly walked up dressed with a fox hood. A fox tail was worn on the back of her belt resting on the back of her blue kimono. The black belt or obi matched the ears and tail in coloring. Most Kimonos did not come with hoods, but this costume did. The costume made her look like a kitsune. She bore on her back a large backpack full of safari balls and equipment for dungeon crawling.

Lilly looked up at Bell as she asked cutely, "Do I look good, Mr. Bell?"

Bell nodded as his face became redder, "Yes, you do Lilly."

Aiz smiled as she said to them, "Alright, let's go. This is the only night when ghost, dragon, dark, physic and fairy type pokemon come out in force. And they won't approach you unless if you are dressed in costume."

Bell, Aiz and Lilly walked into the mouth of the dungeon.

**First Floor of the Dungeon on Halloween Night**

As Lilly walked her mind was focusing on why Bell had insisted on asking Aiz to go into the dungeon with them on Hallow's Eve. Her foot stepped onto a small blanket of sand as she began to be swept into the air with a scream, "WAH!"

Bell dashed with his Hestia Knife as he glared slashing at the Sandygast's sand. The young girl landed on her backpack as a few safari balls popped out. One struck the Sandygast. The ball opened to try and seal the pokemon inside it. But, the pokemon was still far too strong, shattering the ball. The pieces fell to the ground as Lilly rolled to her feet.

Bell landed as the dungeon growled its command, _Bulldoze_. The pokemon's sand drove forward and rammed into Bell's vambrace. Slamming his knife into the sand he struck the ghost type pokemon with the magic of his knife. Pushing it back he leapped back and threw out his pokeball. Popping out was CaterpieCamm.

The green bug pokemon formed a pair of green mana fangs. Bell threw his arm forward shouting, "Bug Bite!"

The magic fangs bit into the body of sand that made up Sandygast's body. Bell pulled back as he shouted throwing up a red jewel, "Firebolt!"

From the jewel came the magic that Bell had learned just a week ago. The fire struck the pokemon as Lilly threw the safari ball at it. The ball hit it after the firebolt inflicted its damage. The pokemon had a seal appear under it and capture it inside. The ball stopped humming and quieted.


	4. Lunatone

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.  
**

Soma stood tall with his black small eyes as he said to Lilly holding up his Ultraball, "If you can survive the Lunatone's psychic abilities then I will listen to your request child."

Bell gritted his teeth as his right hand was itching to grab CaterpieCamm. Lilly stood with Hestia and Bell behind her. Lilly closed her eyes as she thought about the white earred ruby eyed Buneary that reminded her of her friend. She thought of the black knife that sailed through the air arching with a purple energy tail.

Soma pressed the small silver disc on the Ultraball to release the Moon shaped pokemon. "Luuunnn"

Zanis smiled as he knew that he'd get his slave back. The girl was abandoned by her parents who let death take them for a chance to lull under Lunatone's psychic touch. Somas' Lunatone was a shiny, being a rust red color. It reminded people of a classic scotch that was rather addictive and swimmingly.

Soma had no faith in his children or any of the children of the world. They were all addicted to the psychic type pokemon. None could really do what they wanted. None could really show him what they desired. Because the all let addiction take them, "Lunatone, hypnosis."

Lunatone rotated as a hum happened and a purple energy flashed at Lilly. And there she lulled as she dropped to her knees. Taking in the sensation as she fell into a relaxed state.

Suddenly, she saw the flash of white as a stringshot was launched. On the brown jacket shoulder of a short and young white haired adventurer. His black knife being drawn from his sheathe. Leaping around the dungeon as a green energy is unleashed from the Caterpie.

His ruby eyes looked up into hers as he smiled at her and closed his eyes, "Welcome to my Familia."

Soma turned around to begin his habit again. Making the perfect poke-feed for psychic pokemon. "Ple-"

Soma dropped a black piece as he snapped around. He saw the girl on her side as she spoke with tears, "Please, let me help him. Lilly doesn't know why the pokemon are here. Lilly doesn't know why Lilly has had this life. But, Lilly knows this. That Mister Bell has put a purpose in Lilly's life. And Lilly is begging you, let Lilly carry out that purpose!"

Zanis's eyes widen as he shouted reaching for his pokeball, "NO!"

Bell sprinted as he grabbed up the wrist and squeezed with all his SS Strength. Zanis screamed as his ball was dropped into Bells' other hand. His ruby eyes looked into Zanis' eyes and glared in fury.

Hestia smiled as she touched the Prums' shoulder and looked up at Soma, "Well, let's do this."

The two deities took Lilly into another room and began to erase her status with their ichor. A transfer to the Hestia Familia was written as the blue eyed goddess smiled. Knowing that this would make her Bell happy. And that it would help a child that helped her Bell.

* * *


	5. Ebony Mankey

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.**

* * *

**The Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. Bell's furthest floor.  
**

Bell dashed through the dungeon leaping around it distracting a Nidoking. The poison type snarled as it squinted its' eyes with blue energy glowing attack at the Dungeons' beckon, "Leer!"

The blue energy flew from the Nidokings' eyes. Bell reached for his belt to try and grab a safari ball. Bells' hand tapped the back to find that he was out of safari balls.

Bell landed dodging the Leer just barely. The dungeon rumbled commanding Nidoking, "Earth Power". The Nidoking stomped sending a crack at Bell. The ground under Bell collapsed as a red glow came from it.

Bell gritted his teeth as he knew his armored boots would take the brunt of the damage. But, he would get more damage as he would hit a wall.

The ground erupted launching Bell back through the air. His Special Defense was lowered with the loss of his yellow energy leaking from his legs.

Bell sailed through the air headlong as he relaxed his neck to look ahead of him. He peered until he saw the answer he needed. A poke stop, a tower made of stone with a hole on top. It has several blue bulbs on them. All he had to do was press down on one with his thumb.

It would spill from it balls, berries and items. The only punishment is that if he had touched it. Then, the dungeon would be able to track him for ten minutes. When it would go from purple to blue again. In the mean time he'd leave purple tracks through the dungeon no matter where he went.

Deciding to risk it he pulled his legs with his thigh muscles. He pulled himself into a ball allowing him to roll into a position where he could land on one of the bulbs and bounce off it.

His feet landed on the blue bulbs as it popped into a purple flower. The spores erupted onto Bell's back covering his boots and back in purple powder. The tower erupted out a spray of purple confetti looking energy.

The confetti hit the ground as Pokemon started to gather around. Bell looked up as he saw four balls erupt and an poke-egg. Bell held out his hands as two of the balls zinged to them. He knew that the powder on him allowed him to command the items mentally.

Armed with two silver balls he closed his eyes to will them into safari balls. With the safari balls in his hands he used one to sling at the Nidoking.

The ball spun into its' target sending a spell under it. The spell had the kanji for poison. The pokemon zapped into the ball. The ball pinged as it captured the pokemon.

Pokemon from the dungeon crawled and slithered up. Two Oddishs shook their leaves in anger. Bell landed in a roll picking up the safari ball.

Bell spoke to himself as he slipped the ball into his jacket. It was days like this that Bell wished that Lilly didn't have to work part time for the Gnome.

Spreading his legs he grabbed his black knife. Pulling it out he held it back handed and dashed for one of the Oddishs. Slashing at its' leaf he scarred it into running away.

The dungeon cried special summoning a pokemon to fight for it, "MANKEY!"

Bell shook in his boots as he watched the wall crack. White light flooded from it to form into the terrifying coal dust blackish gray. The terrifying yellow eyes showed through the shadows. Bell could see the white paws with white spots going up the wrists and ankles.

Bell gulped as he knew that this Mankey would thrash him good. Bell knew that his HP took a bit out of that Earth Power. He hadn't time to recover his HP.

With his knife still out he moved to the left circling the area. The two knew that the one walking out of the area was only going to be the victor. The dungeon wouldn't summon a pokemon live out a cowards way. And the two knew it.

The dungeon commanded with a roar in fury, "Fury Swipes!"

Bell moved down ducking as he swung up his knife. Determined to catch the Mankey he dropped the safari ball. Being a more experienced level one trainer now he demanded one of the two balls floating in the air to come to him. He willed it into an Ultraball.

Mankey leaped back as beckoned for strength. The dungeon responded after the failed attack, "Swagger!"

Red energy flew from Mankeys' fist and slammed into Bell. He felt his attack raise up. Suddenly, there were four Mankeys! And the dungeon was tilting, he was confused!

Bell tried to hold his stomach as he steadied himself. He held his knife in front of him. He slipped the ultraball into his right leg holster and pulled out a bitter berry. Gulping he knew that this was going to make him not want to eat anything for half a week. But, he had no choice, he was confused.

The dungeon growled, "Assurance!"

Bell bit down on the berry waking from his confusion. The Mankeys' two hand paws had reddish purple energy shoot of them and form into hands on Bells' sides. The clapped together catching him in the middle.

Damage coursed through him. Threatening to black him out. His HP was less then 30 right now. Moving in he slashed with the knife cutting into the Mankey. It howled as he ducked back.

The Mankey lunged at him. Bell tossed up the Ultraball, making the spell appear under it. The kanji for fighting appeared under it. The ball pinged letting Bell know that he caught the pokemon.

With a relieved grin he summoned the last ball to him and the two eggs. He placed the eggs in his back pack and placed the ultraball on his belt. Bell heard his beloved CaterpieCamm pri from around the corner.

Bell smiled as he knelt down and stroked its' head, "There you are. I know, the Nidorino pack was so many. I'm sorry, I didn't know one was going to evolve and separate us. Let's go home."

Bell decided then and there. That he wasn't entering again without Lilly.


	6. Slugma Part 2

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.  
**

Bell pulled out his drawstring bag of safari balls. With a smile he placed them on the teller tray. Eina smiled as she pulled the tray to her side. Collecting the balls she said with a smile, "Alright, we'll process these by Tuesday. I'll fetch your payment and drop items."

Bell rose a brow as he asked her, "Drop items?"

Eina got back as she placed money inside the tray and a red stone that looked like it had bubbles on it. With a smile she explained to him, "When you catch a pokemon in the dungeon and it is converted into candy, it can leave behind an object that we in the guild call a drop item. These drop items can be used to turn into items such as armor, weapons, capture balls and miscellaneous items."

Eina watched as Bell picked up the red stone with bubbles on it. He felt up the solid bubbles to feel that they were hollow hearing the echo of knocking on them lightly. Bell realized that the red color and the bubble like texture was from the Slugma he captured, "Oh, cool! So, can I sell this for money instead? It should be worth more to the guild if I sell right?"

Eina cocked her head to the left as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Yes, but it would be more useful to you if you got it made into an item. And there are some excellent drop item crafters that could use it to construct you an item. I would recommend that you do it. For your own safety, Trainers shouldn't go on adventures after all."

Bell nodded as he walked away with the money and slugma drop item. Bell walked down a crowded alleyway. He walked until he found a small shack that had a blue medicine bottle. It was called the "Blue Pharmacy."

Bell pushed open the door to see a dank poorly lit reception room. Behind the counter was a tall deity that was instantly recognizable. All deities had an aura that told the mortals like Bell their name instinctual, "Miach".

The god smiled as he said kindly and enthusiastically, "Welcome to the Blue Pharmacy. Is there any potion you require?"

Bell still felt an ache from his feet thanks to the Earth Power move. He had heard that potions and super potions could replenish his HP. He pulled out some money and said placing it on the counter, "Could I buy three potions?"

Miach smiled as he reached under his counter. He pulled out three clear bottles that had a red liquid inside. Bell smiled as he put them into his leg holster where he kept emergency safari balls. Opening one he put the liquid inside him to feel a burning sensation. Whimpering he pulled the bottle out of his mouth, "Ah, that hurt!"

A cooling sensation flowed through him as he saw blue energy bathed him from the air. Bell felt his HP recover some and knew that his HP was close to full. Surprisingly, the potion seemed to be recovering his HP every few minutes.

Bell felt like he could trust this Miach. Pulling out the slugma drop item. Bell asked the deity a question, "Could you make an item out of this?"

Looking at it with his tilted head Miach nodded, "I could make a potion out of it. Possibly, fire resistance potion. I could also wait until Flannery gets back. She's a great TM crafter."

Raising a brow Bell asked, "What's a TM?"

A voice replied as a girl came out, "A Trainer Move."

Bell looked over the girl and saw her name tag, 'Naaza'. Bell smiled as he asked her, "So, what's a trainer move?"

Naaza lowered her eyes lids half way correcting him, "A Trainer Move is like a pokemon uses a move except that you use the move."

Bell astonished asked with glee, "Really!? Like what kind of move? Like Infestation or maybe Bug Bite!"

A voice sang out full of attitude, "It doesn't work like that. The move will be one that the pokemon had."

Bell looked at a red haired girl that had a name tag on a blue apron, "Flannery". The girl walked up as she took the slugma drop item and went over to a table. Placing it into a container the girl turned to Bell and asked him reading off the words, "So, the Slugma was a level 22. The moves were Overheat, Incinerate, Clear Smog and Ancient Power. Do any of those sound like moves you'd want?"

Bell thoughts about the poison type he decided that a quick fire type move would be good. The fire could also cause a burn on the pokemon. He stuck up a finger, "Could the Incinerate cause a burn to the pokemon?"

Flannery shook her head, "Well yeah. But, the chances are slim and it will destroy any berry that the pokemon is carrying."

Bell smiled as he realized that would help him out in the dungeon, "I'll take that TM."

Flannery smiled as she pulled down the latch and locked it. The container began to melt the substance into a liquid. The liquid dripped out into a vial. Pulling the vial out she presented it to Bell, "That'll be 50 vals."

Bell pulled 50 vals and handed it over to her. Bell received the red vial and was about to drink it. Flannery interrupted him, "NO! You have to drink it with your deity. She has to update your status right after you drink it. Otherwise, the TM will have a negative reaction."

Bell nodded as he then slipped the vial into his back belt pouch. Bell made his way to the Hestia Familia home.

It was an old run down building. The building had a sign out in front that read, "Hestia Bugs Catching". Bell opened the door as he walked inside. Bell noticed that there was a file on the work desk.

Picking it up he noticed that there was a request. He picked up the file to see that there was a request for two Surskits, one Dwebble and an elusive Nincada. Bell seemed that this would be hard to do. But, Hestia did open up a small business of a Bug Catcher business. A typical trainer Familia business.

Any trainer Familia has a chance of becoming a gym. But, until it can become one. They have to substitute some of their income as a request retriever. In this case they have to specialize in catching certain types of pokemon.

Bell saw that Hestia was on the couch. He walked up with a smile as he pulled out his TM, "Goddess, I have a TM!"

Hestia jumped up excited, "YES! Oh, let's update you right now!"


	7. Dweeble

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.  
**

Bell pumped his fist as he grinned excitedly. He held his status update in his right hand.

**Bell Cranell**

**Level: 1**

**HP-(E) 403, Attack-(D) 545, Defense-(G) 289, Special Attack-(I) 0, Special Defense-(I) 0 and Speed-(S) 999.**

**Ability: Bug Catcher- Has an instinct skill at catching bug type pokemon and pokemon that are similar to invertebrates.**

**Hidden Ability: Lrs Frs- ""**

**Moves: Incinerate (Inflicts damage to all adjacent opponents. Destroys any Berries held by the hit pokemon. Power: 60, Accuracy: 100%, Type: Fire, Category: Special Attack and PP: 15.)**

**Pokemon: Caterpie (Level 29- Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite. Run Away and Shield Dust.), Mankey (Level 26- Fury Swipes, Swagger, Assurance and Seismic Toss. Vital Spirit and Defiant.)**

Bell was standing in the Babel tower with Lilly behind him. Eina walked out with a smile as she said to him, "Well, I'll be taking your status update for filing and any requests that you'll be doing. Today is Friday which is your usual quest day. How many quests do you have today? Any challenging ones?"

Bell pulled out the three request files. He handed them to Eina as he checked his Great Ball and Ultraball. Moving his hands to his left leg holster he made sure he had his two remaining potions. Finally, he checked the back of his belt to feel seven Net Balls.

The requests he had were for a pair of Surskits that was for Lunoire Faust a waitress the Hostess of Fertility. The Maria Orphanage needed to sell a Dwebble for two weeks of food. Bell often gave Maria Martel 75% off on all quests. He had one quest given to him this morning by the Micah Familia hoping to get a Shuckle to better mix their potions. And finally, he had one quest for an elusive Nincada or Ninjask that was to be caught for Chandra Ihit the new captain of the Soma Familia.

Eina handed a new piece of paper to Bell that had the bullet points. She had a minor frown as she told him, "Well, your quest list is going to be a bit hard to do. You've never been to the sixth floor, which is the first floor that you can encounter a Nincada. Also, be careful on going to that floor. You did run into that Nidorino that randomly evolved on the fifth floor. And you barely came back from that. So, please be very careful while getting to the sixth floor."

Be very careful in there. Bell nodded as he folded up the paper and put it in his pants pocket. Bell turned to Lilly and smiled at her, "Alright, let's go."

_**Second Floor of the Dungeon** _

Bell smiled as he saw the Dweeble. He decided that he'd try out his new move. Making a fist with his left hand he said to the rock bug pokemon that sported a large rock, "Incinerate!"

A fire ball flew from his fist and slammed into the Dweeble. An Aspear Berry flew off its' body and burned to ashes. The Dweeble had burn marks on its' body and obeyed the dungeons' command, "Withdraw".

The pokemon slid into its' rock increasing its' defense. Bell moved in grabbing up a net ball and casting it after he jumped into the air. The ball slammed onto its' rock shell opening it. The kanji for Bug appeared under it as a blue energy net snared the Dweeble. The spell sealed the pokemon inside. The ball hummed as it caught the pokemon.

Bell smiled as he looked over at Lilly. Bell saw that she was currently engaging a Surskit with her Bellneary.

Bell pulled out Lilly's status to look it over. He didn't want to hinder her leveling up if he didn't have to. She needed to handle a pokemon on her own once in a while. Sure, her role as a Supporter was her main job. But, if the two were to go down to the Sixth Floor then there wasn't a guarantee that he would be able to always get to her in time. He needed to make sure that she could capture one on her own or faint it.

**Liliruca Arde**

**Level: 1**

**HP-(H) 140, Attack-(I) 40, Defense-(A) 812, Special Attack-(I) 80, Special Defense-(I) 0 and Speed-(F) 388.**

**Ability: Artel Assist (** **When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, the skill will help compensate in abilities. The amount compensated depends on the weight.** **)**

**Move: Transform (A non-damaging move** **that changes the user's current type, current stats, current stat modifications, current moves, current species and current cry to that of the target's. Each of the moves will have 5 uses. Does not copy the target's status conditions, level, current or maximum HP, base experience or palette colors.** **Power:** **-** **, Accuracy:** **-** **%, Type:** **Normal** **, Category: Special Attack and PP: 1** **0** **.** **)**

**Pokemon: Buneary (Level 16- Quick Attack, Frustration, Pound and Baby-Doll Eyes. Run Away and Limber.)**

Bell was curious where Lilly got such a rare TM. He bet that it was probably by luck from her time with the Soma Familia.

Lilly had Bellneary out and gave him an order, "Quick Attack!"

Bellneary sprinted having white energy fly off it boosting its' speed. The dungeon beckoned the Surskit to counter attack, "Scald!"

The water bug pokemon spat from its' mouth scalding hot water. Bellneary was struck and was forced to roll to the side in pain. Lilly glared as she shouted her move, "Transform!"

A mysterious purple energy consumed her transforming her into a Surskit. Lilly sprinted forward and used a rather unique move, Infestation. The enemy Surskit was slammed by a green barrage of energy that would deal it damage for three turns.

Bellneary got up and began to run into battle. Holding up its' right fist it brought down a Pound attack on the Surskit. The pokemon was struck by the white energy and began to wobble.

Lilly spat out a Bubble to smack into the Surskit. It flopped onto the ground in time for Lilly to transform back. Lilly grabbed one of the net balls on the side of her bag and tossed it.

The spell ensnared the pokemon that was on the breach of fainting. The ball hummed signaling that the pokemon was caught. Lilly picked up the net ball and smiled at Bell, "I caught it Mister Bell!"

Bell smiled as he put the status in his pocket. Bell congratulated her, "Good job. One more Surskit and we'll have fulfilled Lunoire Faust's quest. With Maria Martel's Dweeble being caught we have secured ourselves 35 vals. And we'll get 800 for the Surskits."

Lilly looked up at Bell, "How much do we get for the Shuckle and Nincada?"

Bell looked over the list and replied to her, "The Shuckle is going to be 400 vals and the Nincada will be 500 vals, but if we get a Ninjask he said he'll pay 600 vals."

Lilly nodded as she then said to him walking on forward to the third floor, "That'll be enough for a few days of food. Lilly will be sure that we catch some pokemon for the guild on our way back."

Bell shook his head as they walked down a set of stairs, "Nope, Fridays are quest days. I prefer to respect our customers by giving their quests my full attention."

Bell noticed something in front of him. It was a rock that looked like a pokeball only gray and white. Bells' eyes lit up as he gasped running to it, "It's an item boulder!"

Bell pushed it and saw under it a fossil. Bell picked it up and showed it to Lilly, "Check it out Lilly. We got ourselves a Jaw Fossil. I've heard that fossils can be revived back into pokemon."

Lilly smiled at him putting the fossil into the bag. Lilly replied to him, "So, you've gotten a fossil and two poke eggs Mister Bell. How are you so lucky?"

Bell replied holding his head high and closing his eyes, "I like to think of it more as skill than luck."

This comment caused Lilly to giggle as Bellneary hopped behind her. Bell boffed at her as he said to her, "Hey, that was serious!"


	8. Shedinja

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.  
**

* * *

**Fourth Floor of the Dungeon  
**

Bell was panting exhausted as he drank down a potion while holding his Hestia Knife. His Mankey was to his side as it roared at a Nincada.

Lilly was hiding behind a large stone hoping that Bell would finish this last quest fast. The two Surskits, Shuckle and Dweeble were super tough to fight. Plus, the random Nidorino had given them a tough time.

Bell spoke to the Mankey, "Mankey use Seismic Toss!"

Mankey sprinted in grabbing up the Nincada and leapping into the air with it. Spinning around and around the Mankey brought down the bug pokemon to the dungeon floor.

The dungeon cried out as Bell threw a net ball. The ball slammed onto it summoning a capture spell with the bug kanji under it. The pokemon zapped into the ball. The ball tumbled about as it popped open at the dungeons' cry, "NO!"

Bell activated his ability bug catcher to try and keep the bug pokemon inside. His hand had a moss green energy appear on it. The ball had the same energy envelope it strengthening the capture rate.

The moss green energy spiraled around the Nincada as it evolved into a Ninjask. The net ball closed again once the moss green energy coralled the pokemon inside. The ball turned and hummed as it flashed out a blast of white energy. The white energy slammed into Bell's last remaining net ball sending him back to land beside Lilly.

Bell sighed as he slowly got up. Bell huffed as Mankey plopped down exhausted. Mankey sighed as it flopped down onto its' back. CaterpieCamm had been exhausted with the battle against the Shuckle on the Fourth Floor. And now, his Mankey was exhausted from the recent fight.

Bell got up as best he could and began to turn around. Bell gave a hand to Lilly helping her get up. Bell grabbed his Ultraball, "Return Mankey."

Mankey zapped into the ball. Lilly looked at Bells' last net ball and pointed at it, "Mister Bell, I saw a flash of light zap that ball. Does it have a pokemon inside?"

Bell grabbed the last net ball and saw that it had an inhabitant inside. He could tell this by looking at the bottom of the ball. Bell knew that the bottom of every capture ball was made of a special metal that allowed the person touching the ball to see through it and see the pokemon inside.

The pokemon inside the ball was a Shedinja. A bug ghost pokemon that Bell had heard rumors about being invincible. Bell gasped with excitement, "OH! Cool! I caught a Shedinja. I wonder how I did it."

Humming Lilly shook her head once she was sure she had no idea, "I don't know. But, we should go while the dungeon is tolerating us here."

_**Hestia Familia Bug Catching** _

Bell opened the door as he and Lilly walked inside. Hestia ran up to them with a smile, "Bell! Lilly! My children you are back!"

Bell smiled at her as he placed his net balls down, "Yup, and we got all the quests done."

Lilly put hers down as she saw her goddess hug on Bell. Grumbling at the favoritism that she was giving him Lilly said grumpily, "Where's my hug, goddess?"

Hestia knew Lilly was her rival in the love for Bell. But, Bell was too dense to see it. And she didn't want to make him unhappy. She walked on over to her other follower and gave her a hug whispering to Lilly, "I'm only doing this to not upset Bell."

Lilly replied to her with a sly smile quiet enough for Bell not to notice, "I know."

Hestia pulled away as she said to Bell, "Alright, let's update your status."

Bell nodded as he began to take off his shirt. Bell laid on the couch as Hestia climbed onto his back. Poking her finger she let ichor hit his back. She began to read his status and record it onto paper.

As soon as his status was updated Hestia got off his back reluctantly. Hestia looked at the paper astonished, "Bell, Lilly it seems that we have an irregularity."

Lilly finished taking off her back, "What do you mean goddess?"

Hestia showed the paper to Lilly and Bell.

**Bell Cranell**

**Level: 1**

**HP-(** **D** **)** **511** **, Attack-(** **C** **)** **602** **, Defense-(** **F** **)** **300** **, Special Attack-(** **H** **)** **112** **, Special Defense-(I) 0 and Speed-(S** **S** **)** **1002** **.**

**Ability: Bug Catcher- Has an instinct skill at catching bug type pokemon and pokemon that are similar to invertebrates.**

**Hidden Ability: Lrs Frs- ""**

**Moves: Incinerate (Inflicts damage to all adjacent opponents. Destroys any Berries held by the hit pokemon. Power: 60, Accuracy: 100%, Type: Fire, Category: Special Attack and PP: 15.)**

**Pokemon: Caterpie** **Camm^** **(Level 29- Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite. Run Away and Shield Dust.), Mankey** **(Level 26- Fury Swipes, Swagger, Assurance and Seismic Toss. Vital Spirit and Defiant.)** **and Shedinja** **(Level 20- Sand Attack, Leech Life, Fury Swipes and Scratch. Wonder Guard.).**

Shock was the emotion on their faces, "Incredible! How did Mister Bell get SS? Wait, I though that it was impossible to past 999!?"

Bell nodded as he voiced his opinion, "How is this possible?"

Hestia looked at them as she tapped on the pokemon, "If you think thats' surprising look at this! All three of Bells' pokemon have a carrot by them. That means that they listen to him. Every trainer knows that only Level two trainers can tame three or four pokemon. This is why most trainers who stay level one for all their life only ever have one or two pokemon. Yet, at level one Bell has three pokemon tamed. It could be that he's so close to getting to the next level that the pokemon listen to him and as a result his Speed could be SS. But, that is only just a theory."

Lilly pointed at the Hidden Ability, "What is that Lrs Frs?"

Hestia shrugged her shoulders hiding it from them, "Something I haven't seen before and still hard to read. It looks like a manifesting hidden ability that hasn't fully grown in yet."

Bell then said to the pair wanting to keep it private, "We'll figure it out later, in the mean time we need to deliver the requests. Goddess, we'll be back."

Hestia nodded as she replied to him, "Yes, Bell."

The pair of followers left the goddess. A few minutes later and Hestia heard the door open. Hestia turned to the door and saw her old friend and former land lord Hephaestus, "Hephaestus! It's good to see you, how have you been?"

Hephaestus looked at the goddess with her good eye, "It's been okay. Your work at my shops has been quite good. But, I do have a need for a drop item from a bug pokemon to make a TM for one of my followers. And knowing that Bell is the best Bug Catcher in Orario. I decided that a way to cut some more of your debt would be catching me a bug pokemon with the move Silver Wind. Do you think it can be done?"

Hestia smiled at her, "My Bell can do anything that deals with bug pokemon!"

Hephaestus smiled as she then pulled out a pen, "Alright, then I'll fill out the application."


	9. Vigoroth

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.  
**

Freya looked out of her window from Babel. She looked down on a clear flame. The clear flame flickered about as it walked away from the Babel tower.

Freya hummed as she saw her latest pet project walk to drop off his requests. Ottar walked up to his mistress, "I have found the perfect Bouffalant. Level 50 with a devastating array of attacks that have been altered thanks to force feeding it TMs."

Freya asked him as her left index finger played with a tress of hair, "Such as?"

Ottar replied after snorting a bit, "It has an attack that'll eliminate his Caterpie and Mankey, Aerial Ace. A wipeout move that'll send him crashing the dungeons' walls, Surf. Wild Charge will dance along his soaked armor rather nicely shocking him greatly. And finally, Smart Strike will hit true of the small Buneary like trainer. He'll have no escape from this Bouffalant. He'll either level up as you predict mistress or he'll simply die."

Freya didn't want him to die necessarily, but she did have a way to bring him from the afterlife to be resurrected how she wanted. And forge him a new destiny that made his clear aura hers to caress. Oh, how she wanted that aura more than anything in the mortal world right now. Nodding she spoke to her most faithful trainer, "Good Ottar, carry out the test."

Ottar nodded as he left his mistress to carry out her divine will. Whoever this puny trainer was, he was not to judge him. He was simply to usher him into the diamond that would befit his mistress. And if he had to be crushed under the pressure. Then, so he shall for it would only produce an even brighter diamond in its' next life.

**Maria's Orphanage**

Bell smiled at the children as he handed to Maria her Dweeble. The old woman smiled as she put her thumb print on the button. The ball hummed transferring the pokemon to her.

Fina smiled as she held out a piece of paper to Bell, "Mr. Bell, could you catch me a bug pokemon next?"

Maria looked at her as she said to the child, "Now, now we can't afford another this month. Not until we sell this Dwebble."

Fina replied to her shaking her head, "No, Ms. Maria. This pokemon won't be for selling. It'll be my own pokemon. One that I can take care of and one that'll be so fun to play with. And help us if we ever need any help around here."

Bell looked at her eyes and couldn't resist, "It's okay, a request is a request after all. It's not like I always need to take money in exchange for my services. Consider this one pro bono."

Gasping elatedly Fina cheered holding up the paper to Bell, "Can you please catch me a female Combee please?"

Bell nodded as he placed the paper in his pocket, "I'll get you the pokemon, I promise."

Bell then went to the Babel tower with Lilly. Bell walked with Lilly into the dungeon as he checked his netballs. Lilly placed Bells' trainer card into a machine that dispensed twenty safari balls.

The card ejected after she pulled out the twenty safari balls. She put the trainer card back into her shirt pocket. She then placed in her own trainer card to have six safari balls dispense. She put her own trainer card away soon after putting the first twenty balls into her bag. Gathering up the six safari balls she turned around to go catch up to Bell. She ran over to Bell with a bag full of safari balls.

Bell made it to the third floor with little to no problem. His new pokemon Shedinja was really an awesome pokemon. His current opponent was a Digglett, one of the pokemon that Bell knew was an Invertebrate and would be weak to his Bug Catcher skill.

Bell looked down at his Hestia Knife remembering his first battle with it. It was shortly after the Pokephilla festival.

_Bell was running while carrying Hestia and ran from a furious Vigoroth. Bell panted as he ran asked CaterpieCamm on his shoulder to slow down the chasing sloth like pokemon, "Stringshot CaterpieCamm."_

_Webs were fired at the pokemon that would hack and slash each Stringshot. Bell heard from the dungeon under the babel tower a command that made him fear what the Vigoroth would do, "Vigoroth, Ice Beam!"_

_A ball of light blue ice energy appeared in the pokemons' mouth. Light blue energy zapped out of its' mouth and struck Bels' left foot. Bell lost his footing as he came to a tumbling holt in the middle Daedalus Street._

_Bell was all bruised and swollen suffering a drain of his HP from his frozen leg. Bell and Hestia hid behind a laundry basket. Hestia looked at Bell as she held up a sheathed knife, "Bell, use this. To defeat it."_

_Bell looked at the knife and took it with a smile, "Yes, goddess."_

_Bell pulled out the knife to see the black blade with purple hieroglyphs. Bell gripped it and felt the knife pulse through him. It be bonded to him now and forever._

_Hestia told Bell with a smile, "Turn around and let me update you status one more time."_

_Bell turned around and lifted up his shirt. Bell felt the ichor drip onto his back as his status was updated. Hestia had CaterpieCamm tackle the ice breaking it apart. Bell was then patted on the back as his shirt was pulled down._

_Dashing out from behind the laundry basket Bell looked at the Vigoroth. CaterpieCamm launched a stringshot past the white sloths' shoulder. Bell pulled on it snapping him to it._

_His boots landed on the pokemon's shoulder flying above the swiping claw. Bell slammed the knife into the pokemons' head, white energy surged out of it past Bells' cheek._

_Bell pulled it out as he pushed off the pokemons' neck. Bell landed after rolling. He felt on his pants to find a safari ball out of habit. But, none were there._

_Bell glared at it as he realized that he'd have to blackout the pokemon. He had heard of inflicting pokemon enough damage for them to flee. But, he had never blackouted a pokemon before. When you damage it enough that the pokemon would lose all HP and turn into black dust. Nothing would be recovered from the pokemon except Exilia. The Exilia would increase the pokemons' and trainers' alike, but to line your pockets with vals it was better to catch the pokemon and gain a small amount of Exilia than gaining an incredible amount of Exilia with no vals._

_Bell used his Attack to launch CaterpieCamm into the air, "CaterpieCamm, Bugbite!"_

_Green energy flew from the pokemons' mouth. It formed into a pair of large green mandibles. They snapped on the Vigoroths' arm._

_Bell ran at the pokemons' leg and sliced along it horizontally. Bell put all his Attack into his right foot and used it to stomp on the Vigoroths' foot. The two attacks snapped back its' head and screamed out in pain, "ROTH!"_

_Bell hopped with all his Speed and Attack. He landed on the Vigoroths' right wrist. The fact the Vigoroth was six times the size of a typical one showed the truth of how shiny pokemon came in all shapes, sizes and colors._

_Vigoroth received another command from the dungeon from across the city, "Focus Blast!"_

_A pink orb flew from its' head and slammed into Vigoroths' left claw. Taking the left claw to Bell it went in for an attack. Bell jumped off in time for the monster to be damaged by its' own attack as it broke its' right wrist._

_Bells' leap launched him right at its' chest. Bell held the blade in a backhanded grip plunging the knife's blade into the flesh. White energy flashed from it as it slowly turned black. The pokemon flew away in a sprinkle of ash._

**Present time no longer in the Flashback**

Bell didn't know it, but somewhere on the fourth floor where the Combee was. Was another person, Ottar who dragged with him a cage. Inside the cage was a Bouffalant with yellow glowing eyes. It exhaled with a growl as it reared to get out of the cage.

* * *


	10. Bouffalant

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.**

* * *

**Third Floor of the Dungeon  
**

Bell smiled as he said to Shedinja after it was nullified the Diglett's Mud-Slap with Wonder Guard. The mud dripped off the Shedinja. Bell grinned as he said to the new ally, "Fury Swipes!"

White energy flew at the Digglett hitting it three times. Bell then said to Lilly as the Diglett was stunned, "All yours."

Lilly tossed a safari ball at it. After catching it the pair made their way to the set of stairs leading to the fourth floor. They walked down after picking up the Diglett ball.

**Fourth Floor of the Dungeon**

Bell found one of the many honey trees that Combees were known to take nectar from. Bell pulled out his Hestia Knife as he pointed at the Combee, "Shedinja Scratch!"

The Shedinja flew in to attack the Combee. The small white attack struck it sending the pokemon to the ground. Combee was severely damaged. Bell tossed a net ball to catching the pokemon. With the pokemon caught Bell smiled picking it up.

Ottar pulled the cage open letting the pokemon run out. Smiling he backed away as the Bouffalant charged with a roar. The pokemon reconnected with the dungeon once it left the cage. The cage was a magic device known to carry a variety of pokemon disconnecting them with the dungeon. Making the pokemon useless without a master.

The Bouffalant charged through the trees knocking them down. Bell saw the pokemon charging as he had flashbacks flying through his mind. Of the day that Aiz saved him.

Bell knew that Lilly would not stand a chance to this Pokemon. Nor would he, but he needed to defend Lilly, "Lilly run."

Lilly told Bell, "But, I need to hel-"

Bell commanded Shedinja, "Take Lilly away!"

Shedinja went and grabbed up Lilly. Bell pulled out his Hestia Knife. Throwing out his right hand he launched out a flame, "Incinerate!"

The flame blasted it which surprised Ottar. Ottar growled as an Iapapa Berry hit the ground turning to dust, "Damn, I didn't know he had that TM. What a waist of a berry."

Bell heard the dungeon growl out a command, "Surf."

Water bubbles appeared near the horns of the pokemon. The Bouffalant let the tidal wave appear and crash into Bell. Bell floated on the water as he felt damage. He crashed into the wall of the dungeon and coughed up a mouth full of water.

Bell panted as he struggled to get to his feet. Bell heard the dungeon call up a new attack, "Wild Charge."

Bouffalant had electricity run along the various puddles. Bell rolled out of the water. The electricity missed its' target. But, not the actual incoming electrically charged tackle from the Bouffalant. Bell slammed into a stalagmite and slumped onto the floor.

Bell felt the shock rolling through his body. Getting up he pulled out two pokeballs. Tossing them up in the air he called on his other two pokemon, "CaterpieCamm and Mankey!"

The pair appeared as Bell said aiming his Hestia Knife, "Stringshot CaterpieCamm, Mankey Seismic Toss!"

The dungeon commanded the level 50 pokemon, "Aerial Ace."

White energy surrounded the buffalo pokemon. The pokemon charged as it lowered its' head and reared up the horns to attacked both pokemon at once. Before they could even launch their attacks.

Bell knew defeat as he saw his two pokemon faint to the ground. They returned to their balls as they rolled on the floor. Bell took the chance to stab the Bouffalant with his Hestia Knife. The head was stabbed into as white energy flew at him.

Bell pulled out his knife as he leaped up. His feet landed on the horns of the Bouffalant. Pushing off them Bell sailed through the air rolling into a ball. He landed with a roll behind the pokemon. The last of his armor fell off his body.

Bell looked up as he threw his free hand open. Fire lit up as he shouted with despair, "Incinerate!"

The fire slammed into the Bouffalant damaging it once more. Ottar spoke to himself, "That won't do anything to it. Its' going to hit you with an attack that you can never dodge."

Bell stood up as he saw Aiz run onto the scene. She stood in front of him and spoke, "I'll take care of this."

Bell embarrassed that he'd be saved again said as he walked around her, "No, I got this. I'll be the hero that I was meant to be."

The dungeon called out another attack, "Smart Strike."

Ottar smiled as he now knew that the diamond was going to be crushed. The charge was coming in as steel energy surrounded the Bouffalant.

Bell crouched his legs as he leaped with his new magnificent speed of SS. Bell somehow dodged the 100% attack sailing above the pokemon. Bell thrust out his palm as he let out another Incinerate, "Incinerate!"

The fire burned the pokemon damaging it everytime it moved. Ottar was shocked as he saw something that could never happen.

Aiz shocked looked at Bell as she said in disbelief, "That was Smart Strike, a 100% accuracy attack. Not even I can dodge it with my 999 S rank Speed. How did he dodge the attack?"

Bell landed behind the Bouffalant as he pulled his arm back. He slung his knife into the hind of the Bouffalant. White energy flew out as the pokemon flew out. Bell threw out both hands as he shouted twice as two flames appeared, "Incinerate! Incinerate!"

Two Incinerates thrashed into the pokemon sending it into a wall. The pokemon fell down to the ground collapsing. Bell went for his only Safari ball.

Bouffalant stood up as one of its' leg was broken. The pokemon began to charge again as the dungeon commanded for its' survival, "Wild Charge!"

Bell ran at it as he saw the electrically charged buffalo pokemon. He leaped and sailed over the pokemon. Bell threw at the pokemon the Safari ball. The ball summoned a magic seal with the kanji for Normal under it. The pokemon went into the ball as Bells' shirt remains peeled off his body. Revealing his status as the ball hummed at the capture of the pokemon.

Bell blacked out as he hit the ground. Lilly and Loki Familia arrived shortly after. Bell heard Aiz ask Riveria, "How fast is he?"


	11. Bouffalant Part 2

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.  
**

Bell slowly woke to the disciplinary comments of Eina, "How did Bell run into a Level 50 Bouffalant on the Fourth Floor? Hmm? That floor has at best Nidarinos at level 19 with a possible chance of finding a moon stone. This is the second time that a Bouffalant above level 35 has gotten onto the fourth floor from the fifteenth floor. Which you all visited two months ago? These pokemon are the responsibility of level 3 and above trainers like you."

Bell turned his head to look at Eina talking to the Loki Familia members. Their gym leader Finn seemed to be the one in deep contemplation while the others were feeling sour about being verbally berated."

Bell asked weakly, "It had moves like Wild Charge and Smart Strike. Those weren't the moves of the first Bouffalant."

Finn looked at Bell and asked him, "Really now? TM moves, its' been heard of course in dungeon pokemon. But, to have two and being from the fifteenth floor. That's astonishing."

Misha interrupted the conversation, "That's not all I'm afraid. The Bouffalant had four TM moves. Surf, Smart Strike, Wild Charge and Aerial Ace."

Shock was on Finns' face as he said with fear, "Not even the Eighteenth floor boss Zapdos has that many TM moves. This is unheard of."

Eina looked to Bell, "Bell, why don't you rest for now. Hestia has been notified and she'll be here as soon as she can."

Bell nodded with his bruised face and scarred chin, "Is Lilly okay?"

Eina nodded as she replied to him, "Yes, Shedinja did a fine job protecting her. They ran into some trouble on the third floor with a few scrapes and bruises. Shedinja never lost its' Wonderguard ability. Thus, it never fainted. But, not being able to handle that many pokemon Lilly was scraped up a bit. Nothing a pair of potions won't fix. You however will need to be put in a trainer bay."

Bell nodded as he told her, "I waive the conditions. Put me in the trainer bay."

Nodding Eina said with a sullen smile trying her best to reassure Bell with her face, "Understood. We'll get Nurse Joy to start it up for you."

Bell was wheeled on a gurney to a pair of double doors. Inside was a wall with a door on it. The door was opened by a Chansey as Nurse Joy with the assistance of Intern Joy hefted his body onto a slide in table. Pushing in the table Bell went into a chamber and heard the door be closed behind him. He could hear the turning of the hatch to secure him inside. Several faucets and sprayheads began to gush out potion that would pelt his naked body. The table he laid on had holes in it to allow access to his backside.

The potion collected on the bottom raising up to his body. The potion was cool against his skin before a stinging sensation was felt. Bell squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to not turn his head knowing that he should have as little movement as possible. If he had any fractures then the potion would heal them bones in that place. Meaning he needed to leave his body set.

The potion level would not raise above his neck. Leaving his airways nearly untouched to take in air. He constantly had to try and spit up some potion that got into his mouth.

The experience lasted about four minutes but, it felt twice that long. Bell felt the potion begin to drain from the chamber as the faucets and spray heads turned off. Bell fell unconscious as he was pulled out.

**_-Two Days later-_ **

Bell awoke to Hestia sleeping face on the bed. Along with Lillys' sleeping face. Bell spoke with a bit of a rasp, "Goddess?"

Hestia's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard her child, "Bell!"

Lilly slowly woke as she said to him, "Mister Bell, you're alright."

Hestia hugged into his body as she tearfully said, "I-I-I I was so worried."

**_-A few hours later-_ **

Bell felt the paper leave his back as he was read by Hestia. Hestia got off his back and showed him the paper along with Lilly, "Congratulations, you leveled up to Level Two."

**Bell Cranell**

**Level:** **2**

**HP-(I) 0, Attack-(I) 0, Defense-(I) 0, Special Attack-(I) 0, Special Defense-(I) 0, Speed-(I) 0** **Luck-(I) 0** **.**

**Ability: Bug Catcher- Has an instinct skill at catching bug type pokemon and pokemon that are similar to invertebrates.**

**Ability: Rabbit's Foot- Allows the user to dodge 100% Accuracy attacks. This ability has a one in four chance of failing.**

**Ability** **: Argonaut- Allows a charge for a counterattack. It requires three minutes for a full charge and can either sound like a small chime or a grand bell depending on the power needed. It can be used for any type of attack but the effects will dissipate when the user is attacked or they lose focus.**

**Ability:** **Treasure Hunter- Allows the user to make the pokemon give a drop item if the user charges the ball for two minutes before throwing the ball.**

**Hidden** **Ability** **: Lrs Frs- ""**

**Moves: Incinerate (Inflicts damage to all adjacent opponents. Destroys any Berries held by the hit pokemon. Power: 60, Accuracy: 100%, Type: Fire, Category: Special Attack and PP: 15.)**

**Pokemon: CaterpieCamm^ (Level 29- Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite. Run Away and Shield Dust.), Mankey (Level 26- Fury Swipes, Swagger, Assurance and Seismic Toss. Vital Spirit and Defiant.) and Shedinja (Level 2** **1** **\- Sand Attack, Leech Life, Fury Swipes and Scratch. Wonder Guard.).**

Lilly pointed out with confusion, "Argonaut, Treasure Hunter and Rabbit's Foot? Those seem like impressive Abilities. And what's this Luck in his Stats?"

Hestia replied to her, "Luck is what's called a Developed Status. Developed Statuses come with Leveling up. Depending on the situation of your Level Up, you'll gain a developed status that'll match the very thing that helped you in the battle. In this case, Bell had an incredible amount of luck with his fight against the Bouffalant. Thus, he'll now be able to refine that Luck into a more useful status like his speed or special attack. His luck could help him in a tight spot when all his PP is used up or could allow him to make an escape route.

Bell asked Hestia pointing at the Hidden Ability, "Looks like this Ability is still unknown."

Hestia nodded still deciding to hide it from her child a little longer for his own protection, "Yeah, it's coming in. But, won't be fully legible until you probably level up again. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *


	12. Joltik

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.**

* * *

Bell looked at the pile of bills from Orairo. And looked at the request application folder. He saw a small note that was from Marie's orphanage.

Bell unfolded the letter to see a drawing of a combee and three children. Playing together with Mother Marie. It brought a smile to his face as decided to pick up the only request application.

The application was to catch a pokemon with the move Silver Wind so that it could be a TM. Bell knew that he'd have to use his new ability Treasure Hunter. With no armor and barely any money to afford it, he'd have to get himself some money as safely as possible and use every ability he had to get it."

Bell walked out grabbing his two leg holsters on the way out. He reached the Babel Tower feeling the back of his belt for his Hestia Knife. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his new Status paper.

Smiling he walked up to Eina window, "Ms. Eina, I'd like to give this to you."

Looking at him she said to him, "What are you doing here?"

Bell nervously smiled as he replied to her, "I'm giving my status and going to train in the dungeon."

Gasping she told him, "You mustn't, not until you recover."

Bell laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, I am Level 2. So, I think I'll be alright on the Fourth Floor alone."

Eina couldn't believe her ears, "Level 2? When?"

Bell pointed at the paper. Eina looked it over as she said in disbelief, "Don't you try pulling the wool over my eyes. This is impossible. Let me see for myself."

Opening the door on the side Eina had Bell come inside the tellers' office. She motioned with her finger in a circle, "Turn around and pull up your shirt."

Bell did as he was told and lifted up his shirt. Eina looked over his status as she told him, "Believe it or not, I'm fairly educated with hieroglyphs. If you're lying to me, then I'll know it."

Bell replied to her nervous sporting a pair of pink cheeks, "I'd never lie to you Ms. Eina."

Eina read his status touching it with her finger. Causing him to shake a bit. Eina saw the developing muscles on him and blushed at impure thoughts about him. How cute he would look wearing a sailor uniform and sitting on her bed while she held out a pointer.

She then shook her head as she said to him clearing her throat, "It looks like you are on the level with me. You are level 2, but I don't want this to be public knowledge right away. Please, keep this to yourself and your Familia."

Nodding Bell replied to her, "Understood, Ms. Eina."

Eina smiled as she had him pull on his shirt again, "Alright, do you have any armor?"

Bell shook his head, "No, and I don't have enough money to buy any right now."

Eina frowned a little as she pulled out of her purse some valis, "Here, it's not much. But, it should buy you a shield or chest plate."

Bell looked at it as he then was about to turn it down. But, the look he saw in Eina's eyes stopped him, "Thank you, I'll have you paid back when I get back."

Bell went up to the top floor where the cheap stores were. Bell went to a small armor store keep known as Roark's Requirements. Bell slipped inside as he spoke to himself, "I hope there are some armors' made by that Jasmine Blacksmith. She makes quality armor for sure."

Found a red vambrace and white chest plate with red seems. For a grand total of 800 valis, just a hundred below what Eina lended him. That meant he'd need to capture enough pokemon for that much.

Bell walked to the front and paid the red haired man 800 valis. Bell pulled on the chest place and strapped it through the buckle. Sliding on the red vambrace he made his way down to the dungeon entrance.

Bell walked onto the first floor and readied himself for some pokemon that were at best level 7.

**First Floor of the Dungeon**

It wasn't long before a fight broke out between Bell and a nest of Kukuna. Bell saw the tree and tried to avoid it. But, the fact that a trainer was running towards him meant that this was a Pass Parade.

A trick for survival where a trainer is in over their head. So, they hold on as hard as they can until another trainer comes along. Then, they run past the new trainer to leave them with their old mess.

And Kukuna were the worst to leave with. While, they couldn't move themselves. They could Harden providing a thick defense. And attack at long range with Poison Sting and slow movements with Stringshot. And the dungeon grumbled out the very thing that would end most level one trainers, "Poison Sting."

Bell weaved through the barrage of poison barbs that glowed a bright yellow. His new Level 2 status let him leap over the barbs and land without stepping onto them. The barbs flew at him as if in slow motion.

He wondered if these barbs were always so slow. When he realized, no they weren't. He was just now this fast. This was the gap between a Level 1 and Level 2 Trainer.

Bell went for his knife pulling it out and tossing it into the air. It flipped into his other hand as he landed. Pulling his arm back he strafed backwards leading towards the right. Dodging many barbs until he threw his knife.

The knife glowed to cut the strings holding up the Kukuna. Bell ran forward after his knife dodging the many barbs. He used his red vambrace to deflect some of the barbs.

Bell moved his left hand forward now that he was in range. His left hand had a flame appear as he shouted thrusting it out, "Incinerate!"

The flame burst through the air and slammed into the tree sending it on fire. The fire attack reduced twelve of the Kukuna into cinders and ash. Bell took note that one of the Kukuna was stabbed with his Hestia Knife. With the left side ridden of Kukuna, Bell knew he was safe to throw safari balls at the Kukuna from the left side where their new blind side was. Kukuna couldn't rotate fast enough to prepare for a new attack.

Bell grabbed two Safari balls and began to focus on them. Thinking of poison sting barbs. Thinking that to charge his Treasure Hunter ability he'd have to visualize what he wanted from the fight.

Lifting the balls into the air he noticed that they glowed red. Crossing his arms he threw the balls as fast as he could while uncrossing his arms. The balls hit their targets and captured the already weaken Kukuna. The fact the tree was being consumed by the flames meant that they were burned and thus weakening by the second.

Bell caught the two Kukuna and watched at the tree was now completely engulfed in fire. The Kukuna would not survive. Thats' what Bell thought until he saw a flash of light. The light of evolution.

Bell witnessed at one of the Kukuna evolved before his very eyes. Bells' right hand went for his ultraball ball and let it fly into the air. It erupted with a white energy summoning his new faithful ally.

A black Mankey appeared and glared with its' yellow eyes. Bell threw his hand forward pointing at Beedrill, "Fury Swipes!"

Bell saw his Mankey go at the Beedrill. Bell moved in taking up his Hestia Knife from the ground. Bell moved to attack the Beedrill. Once the three fury swipes from his Mankey hit he sliced one of the wings.

The Beedrill turned around after it was rendered of a wing. It threw one of its' stingers at the dungeon's beckon, "Twineedle!"

Bell moved his vambrabed arm to take the two needles. The attack was blocked by the vambrace. Bell dropped his Hestia Knife to the ground. He moved for a Safari Ball.

Tossing it up he summoned a bug kanji seal under the Beedrill. The pokemon was caught in the ball and the hum was sounded. Bell moved down to pick up his Hestia Knife and Safari ball.

Mankey marched up with the two Kukuna balls in tow. Bell looked at them as he smiled at the Mankey, "Excellent job."

Bell saw that the safari ball buttons had the letter D on them. Bell guessed that thanks to his Treasure Hunter ability that the D was an indicator that they were now Drop Item holding pokemon.

Bell shrunk his Beedrill ball and dropped it into a leg holster. He did the same with the Kukuna balls.

Fell felt a pulse of energy from him as he saw a gold light zap from behind him. The light hit his left hand to summon his poke egg. He had gotten it from the Poke Stop while capturing that Nidoking on the Sixth Floor (From the Fifth Chapter).

The egg shook as it turned white. Bell knew that he had to drop a ball on it. Bell reached for his other leg holster for his net balls.

The egg hatched into a Level 1 Joltik. Bell saw the small yellow furred spider and dropped the ball onto it. The netball shook as it had the bug kanji under it. The ball hummed as it caught the new pokemon.

Bell smiled at the catch of his pokemon. He slipped the shrunk ball on the back of his belt. He then said to Mankey with a smile, "Let's get to the second floor and catch a bug pokemon with Silver Wind!"


	13. Ledyba

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.**

* * *

**Fourth Floor of the Dungeon**

Bell tapped into his ability focusing on his Bug Catcher Ability. A green aura formed around him as it took on an Olive Green shade. The aura appeared like a flame around him as he spoke to the Bug Catcher Ability, "Silver Wind."

He felt his aura travel through out the dungeon. It wrapped around a tree. Diving into a hole and surrounding a Ledyba. Bell felt that the Ledyba was one of the highest leveled pokemon on this floor, a level 19 pokemon.

Bell opened his eyes as he said pulling out his netball, "Joltik lets' get you some experience!"

The flash of red light shot out his Joltik. Bell pointed at the tree that the Ledyba flew out of, "Mankey, confuse it with Swagger!"

Mankey inhaled the air pulling in gulps full. He then puffed it out in a red energy cloud. The energy hit the Ledyba sending it into a confusion. Its' special attack and attack did go up, but the red energy surrounding its' head changing into ducks showed that it was confused.

Bell pointed as he told the Joltik on his shoulder, "Stringshot!"

The level one spider fired a string shot that wrapped around the ladybug pokemon. Slowing down the movement and hindering its' speed. The dungeon called onto the Ledyba, "Mach Punch!"

One of the appendages was surrounded by a brick red energy. Unfortunately, for the dungeon the punch hit itself. Damaging the Ledyba while it was severely confused.

Bell focused his Treasure Hunter ability into his left hand. He grabbed up a net ball and opened his eyes. The charging was done as the ball glowed blue. Bell ran in at full speed as he leaped up using his new Level Two Speed.

He thrust out his net ball holding hand landing the button on the pokemon. The ball opened as the kanji for bug appeared in a seal under the pokemon. Energy attacked it corralling it into the ball. The ball closed as it shook in his hand. The hum signified that Bell caught the pokemon.

Looking at the ball he took note of the 'D' on the button. He shrunk it and smiled to himself. He placed it in a zipper pocket on the leg holster with one more net ball. The safari ball leg holster was full of safari balls. It too had a zipper pouch for seven balls that each had captured a pokemon. There were a few more empty ball in the holster, but Bell decided that it was time to call it a day.

**At the Tower of Babel's Guild Tellers' desk**

Bell smiled as Eina put the seven safari balls. Eina spoke to him, "While, you were in the dungeon the higher ups processed your Bouffalant capture. 3000 valis and a drop item. The guild also has a reward of 4000 valis for preventing the deaths of fellow trainers from the Bouffalant. There's also a lapel rosette known as the FünfΧ Rosette, a commemoration for trainer that captured a Level 50 pokemon before level 3. By the way, you are the first trainer that at level 1 to get this. So, this is a bit of a big deal."

Bell looked at the various valis and the small bronze rosette with a single sapphire chip in the middle. The chip was carved into the shape of five 'X's that were touching each other, kinda looking like a snowflake. The chip was no doubt in Bell mind carved by either magic or a TM of some sort. Magic was an odd thing that was only known to spirit folk like Gnomes, Undines, Dryads, Succubi or Salamanders. No other races of the mortal world could use magic unless if it was in the form of an Ability that was only granted thanks to the Statuses given to mortals by the deities.

Eina smiled as she told him, "By the way, I already deducted from this reward the valis that I loaned you for your new armor. That way it wouldn't be on your mind."

Bell smiled as he took the 6,200 valis. He was about to take the rosette as the tray was pulled back by Eina. Eina stood up and walked out of the teller's box. She smiled as she bent down at her knees a bit. She got to Bells' level and pinned the rosette to his shirt collar. With a blush Bell accepted the rosette and got especially hot under the collar as Eina kissed his cheek, "Thank you, for coming back alive. Please, always be safe."

Bell saw her pull away from and smile at him. Bell smiled at her and nodded as he was given a bull horn. The drop item from the Bouffalant.

**Hestia Bugs Catching**

Hestia was on Bells' back as she dripped her ichor onto his back updating his Status. Lilly was standing near the bed as she looked at Bells' commemoration and said to him, "Do you know what this will mean for the Familia?"

Bell replied to her, "No, not really."

Lilly answered her question, "We'll sky rocket in popularity. And when the announcement of your level up reaches public ears we'll be getting requests by the Pinsir load."

Bell gulpped thinking about such a powerful Fourteenth Floor pokemon sometimes considered the terror of the Fourteenth Floor. Bell's thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the bell above the door to their run down building.

Lilly told Bell, "Lilly will be right back."

Hestia got off Bells' back and handed him the status update, "I'm going to attend to the customer, I'm sure its' Hephaestus here to pick up her drop item pokemon."

**Bell Cranell**

**Level: 2**

**HP-(I)** **45** **, Attack-(I)** **21** **, Defense-(I)** **12** **, Special Attack-(I)** **34** **, Special Defense-(I) 0, Speed-(I)** **9** **0 Luck-(I)** **2** **0.**

**Ability: Bug Catcher- Has an instinct skill at catching bug type pokemon and pokemon that are similar to invertebrates.**

**Ability: Rabbit's Foot- Allows the user to dodge 100% Accuracy attacks. This ability has a one in four chance of failing.**

**Ability: Argonaut- Allows a charge for a counterattack. It requires three minutes for a full charge and can either sound like a small chime or a grand bell depending on the power needed. It can be used for any type of attack but the effects will dissipate when the user is attacked or they lose focus.**

**Ability: Treasure Hunter- Allows the user to make the pokemon give a drop item if the user charges the ball for two minutes before throwing the ball.**

**Hidden Ability: Lrs Frs- ""**

**Moves: Incinerate (Inflicts damage to all adjacent opponents. Destroys any Berries held by the hit pokemon. Power: 60, Accuracy: 100%, Type: Fire, Category: Special Attack and PP: 15.)**

**Pokemon: CaterpieCamm^ (Level 29- Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite. Run Away and Shield Dust.), Mankey** **(Level 26- Fury Swipes, Swagger, Assurance and Seismic Toss. Vital Spirit and Defiant.), Shedinja** **(Level 21- Sand Attack, Leech Life, Fury Swipes and Scratch. Wonder Guard.)** **and Joltik (Level 2-** **String Shot, Absorb and Spider Web. Compound Eyes and Swarm.)**

Bell put on his shirt and slipped on his vambrace. His arm was still a little sore and the strapes seemed to help the pain. Bell walked out to the front with his four balls on the back of his waist: Great Ball (CaterpieCamm), Pokeball(Shedinja), Ultraball (Mankey) and Net Ball (Joltik). He looked at the Jaw fossil on the shelf above the fire place.

Bell got out front to see Hestia's long time friend Hephaestus. Smiling Bell said as Hephaestus looked at a small white discus that looked like a bug's wing, "Goddess, I hope you are happy with the drop item."

Hephaestus looked at it as she nodded to him, "Yes, I am."

Something caught her eye as she looked at his Vambrace, "That's Jasmine's work."

Bell was surprised as he replied to her, "Yeah, the best black smith I know. Her work has saved my life in the dungeon more times than I count. Unfortunately, I've never been able to thank her in person. Her work is my favorite."

Giggling Hephaestus replied to him, "Excellent, I was hoping that daughter of mine would get a customer. What if I told you that I could introduce the two of you?"

Bell smiled elated at the chance, "Yes, I'd love to meet her."

Hephaestus smiled as she told him, "Excellent, I'll give this to my follower Okuni. She'll be so excited to get her hands on the Silverwind power. She planes to make the silver wind be the base in a new line of weapons, she's going to call them the Silver Shuriken. A weapon that will no doubt make the Familia lots of valis, but will also make her rather famous hopefully. Maybe even get her a contract."

Bell asked tilting his head, "What's a contract?"

Smiling Hephaestus replied to him, "A contract is when a black smith and trainer enter into a relationship where the black smith makes custom armor and weapons for the trainer. This trainer then advertises their wares by using them in battle. And at a significant discount to the trainer. Typically, the armor is 60% off or greater. With the first piece or two being free to help cement the relationship."

Bell smiled as he thought about the awesome relationship that would be formed if he entered a contract with this Jasmine. He saw himself in an awesome suit of light weight armor that was white with red seems, sporting ruby red shoulder pads and a vambrace. And a red scarf that whipped behind him as he leaped off the walls of the dungeon. Maybe even a special red full head helmet that made him look like the rumored reddish dull smoke like shiny Diggersby on the Twenty-Third Floor known as the Vorpal Diggersby. A shiny Diggersby that has plagued the dungeon's trainers for ten years, nearly becoming a legend.


	14. Bouffalant Part 3

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a pokemon and pokemon go inspired crossover with Danmanchi. I'll also be making the stats of Adventurers be the same as pokemon stats. They will able to rank up like they do in the books. Instead of** **Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic they will be HP, Attack, Speed, Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack.**

Bell stood in the Hephaestus Familia Home. The Hephaestus Familia was a rather large Familia. Having two fifths of the Black Smith Population of Orario in it. Thus, it had three homes in reality. The main home was in the Hephaestus park, an entire 17 acres of land dedicated to the blacksmiths of the Familia. Only blacksmiths that were level three and higher were allowed to make all their work there. The entire 32 nd floor of the Babel Tower which housed a mess of Level twos and ones that could afford sharing the rent. And the Hammer Mansion, a 12 floor house that housed the captain, deity and lieutenants of the Familia as well as any blacksmiths that were brand new the Familia.

Bell was in said mansion admiring its' bronze build. The craftsmenship was expert level. The building had to have been made by the Familia. It was too detailed of a design to be an original structure of Orario which was founded and mainly built by the Guild, and the now absent Hera and Zeus Familias.

Bell was led to a room by one of the Familias' members. Bell was now in a room with a young maiden. Bell looked at the brown haired Jasmine with copper eyes. Her sandstone skin went perfectly with this rooms' bronze door and window frame.

Jasmine smiled nervously, "High, my name is Jasmine. I'm told that you are the customer that has bought two suits of my armor and now individual pieces of my work. Bell Cranel, is that correct?"

Bell blushed as he did not expect such a beautiful girl to be a blacksmith. He knew that some women were blacksmiths sure, but one to be this lithe and attractive?

The prurient maiden smiled at him as she said noticing his blush, "Yeah, I was told that you would be cute when you blushed."

Bell turned to a tomato practically. Bell gulped trying to calm down. The giggling of the girl didn't help any. Bell pulled out of his pouch a standard blacksmith contract, "Could you please sign this? I assure you that as a receiver of the FünfX Rosette at the striking Level of One your products will have great advertisement."

Humming thoughtfully tapping her chin Jasmine replied, "On three conditions that are non negotiable. The first being that I join your party."

Bell asked curious and shocked, "Why?"

Jasmine replied to him with a bit of a smile, "I have to get to the Tenth Floor to capture a rare Rock type Pokemon that I've heard rumors about. The pokemon is known as Onyx. The only current pokemon I have is Magnemite. And yes, its' electric type attacks will be useless against the Onyx. But, not its' Steel type moves. It would also help if I got to level 2. That way I could get access to the Developed Status Blacksmith. My Goddess Hephaestus only lets' in future Blacksmiths."

Bell nodded as he replied to her, "Alright, what's the other two conditions?"

Jasmine smiled as she replied to him putting her hands behind her back puffing out her bosom leisurely, "Well, I'm gonna have to introduce your newest item at the party that you'll be celebrating. And you'll have to take me as your date."

Bell nearly hit the wall as he said shocked, "Date?!"

Nodding Jasmine said with a sly smile, "Uh huh, you have to take me as your date. That means you have to pick me up here dressed nice. And have to escort me to your party."

Bell gulped as he nodded knowing that he would need this contract. And he didn't exactly think that she was hitting on him. He thought more that she was trying to get a fluster from him. Plus, a nice night out.

His Grandfather did raise him to never turn down a girls' offer to a date. He practically heard the old man, ' _A man should strive for a Harem of women. And to achieve this he should never turn down a date from a single woman.'_

Bell nodded as he replied to her, "Alright, I accept those conditions. Could I ask what my newest item will be?"

Jasmine noticed the Bouffalant horn and pointed at it, "How about that? I could make an awesome weapon, capture ball or piece of armor from that drop item. One that would be based off an attack from that pokemon."

Bell touched the Bouffalant horn and pulled it out. As he touched the tip he felt that static shock. A shock that paled in comparison to the Wild Charge he felt from the battle. Looking at the maiden he asked handing it off to her, "Could I get a weapon that was based off the Wild Charge attack?"

Nodding Jasmine replied to him placing the horn in her hand, "I could make a pair of daggers, maybe a short sword, a one handed axe or even a light lance. Any of them will give you an electric aura when you unsheathed it. As well as an increase of speed. I've heard that you are already Buneary fast, but with this you'd be rivaled by the Talonflame and none other."

Bell thought it over as he asked her, "Well, I already use the Hestia Knife. I'm really good at daggers and knives. Can you make me something that's got a longer reach than those, but just as light weight?"

Smiling at the challenge Jasmine nodded as she said to him, "Oh yeah, I can do that. I'll make you a pistol sword."

Shocked Bell asked her, "A what?"

Smiling Jasmine replied to him, "You've heard of the latest weapon the Revolver right? Its' a five shot pistol that can injure pokemon. They are crazy expensive, but, I just so happen to have discarded plans for one. A three shot revolver long dagger. There would be a hammer at the grip and a concealed index trigger. That way you could use it as a dagger most of the time. But, when you're wanting to extend your electric reach you just let off one of your three rounds. What do you think?"

Bell nodded impressed, "I'll take it."

**Inside Babel Towers' Guild Library**

Bell listened intently to the lecture from Eina his Dungeon Advisor. He had a small invitation in his left hand as a means of celebrating his FünfX Rosette and his Level Up to 2 party. He had splurged enough to pay a printshop for secrecy and 16 invitation cards. The printshop honestly didn't believe him but still demanded an extra 30 valis for secrecy on top of the 40 valis for the card design and 12 valis printing, totaling out to 82 valis. The party was a pot luck with dishes, three pounds pork cutlets, six boxes of crackers, four gallons of apple juice, ten pounds of roasted red potatoes and unlimited water.

Eina spoke with a bit of pep as she explained the floors lower than floor six, "The seventh floor is especially dangerous for level 1 trainers. The floor is only twelve percent land. The rest is a land locked sea that is extremely deep. There are parts to the sea where some trainers can use the TM Dive. The only way across the sea is one of three ways. Catching a pokemon from the dungeon with the move Surf is the first step. The Surf TM is too expensive to buy and if it were used on a human or pokemon would only provide transport for one person. For a party then you would have to use the drop item from said captured pokemon to help smith equipment. Like a canoe or boat. One drop item will get you a canoe that'll have enough room to transport four people across."

Bell nodded as he asked her, "So, how do I get a pokemon with surf?"

Eina explained, "On the second floor there is a spring. There is a one in ten chance that a pokemon will have surf. But, with a Good Rod you'll be able to catch a pokemon with surf in a one in five chance."

Eina moved onto the next subject once that was out of the way, "When the first snow gets to the surface. Ice and Electric types will be readily available on the first few floors of the dungeon. Just like Hallows Eve gives you a chance to catch Ghost, Dragon, Physic and Fairy type pokemon. The easy access to the pokemon will be easy money for Level 1 and Level 2 trainers."

Bell knew the lecture was over once Eina closed her book, "Alright, that's over with in todays' lesson."

Bell then gave her the invitation, "Ms. Eina could you come to my celebration?"

Smiling Eina replied, "Of course."


End file.
